


Прогулка

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Romance, Voyeurism, whale island
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Курапике кажется, что он никогда больше не сможет посмотреть им в глаза.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Подглядывание, UST

Китовый остров напоминает родину, вот Курапике и полюбилось бродить по его просторам. После обеда, когда другие предпочитают лениться, он отправляется в лес. Задумавшись, выбирает одну из нечасто хоженых троп и углубляется в чащу.

Местность неровная, Курапика неспеша проходит очередное возвышение и застывает, изумленный увиденным.

Между двумя огромными деревьями образовалась поляна, а на ней…

На расстеленных на траве вещах расположились Гон с Киллуа. Он видит их сбоку и под углом, так, что зрелище можно считать зацензуреным. Но, тем не менее, Курапика застал друзей, занятых тем, что в клане Курута позволяли себе лишь супруги. За хорошо запертыми дверями.

Гон сидит, а Киллуа устроился на нем, обнял ногами, полностью отдаваясь жесткому ритму. Неспешному, но механически сильному, создающему впечатление, что от него вот-вот задрожит земля.

Киллуа встряхивает, пронимает так, что по телу проходятся крупные волны дрожи. Волосы завились сильнее обычного. Тело словно обгорело на солнце. Раскраснелись спина и шея, налились цветом до яркого, насыщенного оттенка.

Нужно скорее уйти, бежать подальше, но Курапика застывает. Пялится, не в силах отвести взгляда, опустить век. Пробует, но глаза лишь прищуриваются, и теперь он видит еще подробнее.

Капли медленно сползают под ворот.

Кожа Гона тоже вся матово блестит от влаги. Подмечая это, Курапика ощущает, что потеет еще сильнее.

Ноги ватные, мысли путаются в голове. Жар струится по телу, становясь все острее, усиливается настолько, что хочется рвать на себе одежду.

Время останавливается, сжимается вокруг частого, громкого дыхания Гона и низких стонов Киллуа. Становится вязким, неосязаемым. Могло пройти и меньше минуты, и несколько, когда по свежести ветерка на лице, Курапика понимает, он с подветренной стороны, и его замечают. Неестественно чуткий к запахам Гон не мог не обнаружить его. И, как назло, сразу знает, куда смотреть.

Они встречаются взглядами. Гон не смущается, ничем не выражает недовольства или смущения. Или в его понимании ситуация не такая уж постыдная, ведь Курапика видит все без слишком откровенных подробностей.

Но у всех разное воспитание, для выраставшего в почитании скромности и целомудрия Курапики, стыд непереносим.

Киллуа хоть и увлечен, но тоже, будто бы, ощущает чужака, пытается обернуться, но Гон дергает его на себя и впечатывается снизу. И Киллуа послушно оставляет свою попытку, снова отдается процессу. Гон безжалостно вжимается в его Киллуа пальцами. Курапика видит, как у Гона белеют костяшки. Захват совсем нешуточный, но Киллуа это не отвлекает.

При этом Гон умудряется не разрывать зрительного контакта. Курапике тесно в коже, глаза против воли меняют цвет.

Киллуа откидывается назад, паузу, которую Гон держит без движений в нем, он использует, чтобы самому поерзать на чужом теле.

Гон подносит вторую, свободную, руку ко рту, отгибает палец и прикладывает его к губам, призывая Курапику к тишине, а потом совершено спокойно касается его языком, облизывает несколько раз. Курапика забывает дышать, когда Гон тут же проводит этим же пальцем по припухшим губам Киллуа, и тот сразу втягивает его в рот.

Несколько мгновений Киллуа жадно сосет — с очевидным наслаждением, со вкусом.

Гон смотрит Курапике прямо в глаза, меньше нескольких секунд, но Курапике этот взгляд кажется долгим до бесконечности. Уголки губ Гона приподняты, глаза — сияют.

Тело Курапики становится тяжелым, чужим. Ему никогда в жизни не бывало так стыдно и жарко, и если бы Гон остановился хоть на мгновение он бы мог извиниться…

Но Гон снова дергает тазом, так впечатывается в Киллуа, что тот глухо воет, подбирается, напрягает все тело.

Изумленный Курапика не может сдержать дрожи, когда Киллуа вдруг сжимает челюсти, видимо, не нарочно, но так сильно, что из уголка его рта стекает яркая жидкость. Кровь Гона. Это должно быть больно, но Гону — нравится так, что он сам стонет.

А потом вдруг подхватывает Киллуа под бедра, поднимает, швыряет на спину и накрывает собой, словно совсем позабыв о Курапике. Гон двигается резко, словно животное, и Киллуа колотит его босыми пятками по спине, по крепким ягодицам, на которых играют мускулы.

— Гон!.. — кричит он, и его голос срывается в хриплый скулеж.

От звука голоса к Курапике возвращаются силы. Он разворачивается и бежит, бежит, бежит, не разбирая дороги, царапаясь о кусты. Несется, пока не понимает, что ему сложно передвигать ноги. Меж них все горит, и вставший член отзывается глухой, томительной болью на каждый шаг, мешает в штанах.

Ошеломленный тем, как его завела подсмотренная сцена, стыдящийся сам себя до слез, Курапика обнажает его. Стыдливо, хотя на него никто не смотрит. И сразу стискивает в руке. Скользя кулаком по стволу, он вспоминает не Гона и Киллуа, а Леорио, и очень быстро кончает. И вот тогда, когда он вдруг представляет себя на месте Киллуа, а Леорио на месте Гона, стыд, что он ощутил недавно оказывается детской игрушкой.

Чтобы отойти от приступа нового, всепоглощающего, требуются длительные часы.

Когда они истекают, и он бредет к дому госпожи Мито, он уже не помышляет о Леорио. Лишь о Гоне и Киллуа. Об их особенных отношениях. Что-то подобное давно предполагалось, но одно дело — просто подозревать, иное — засвидетельствовать самому.

Курапике кажется, что он никогда больше не сможет посмотреть им в глаза. Но это оказывается проще, чем ему представлялось. Гон улыбаеся ему, Киллуа что-то говорит, и голос у него нормальный, а вовсе не сорванный и хриплый, каким Курапика запомнил его в лесу. И вид у друзей совершенно обычный.

Курапика ощущает облегчение, может статься, он вообще перегрелся на солнце, заснул, и увидел разнузданный сон.

И он находит в себе внутренние силы вести себя ровно и доброжелательно. Улыбается Гону, который по-дружески естественно приобнимает Киллуа за плечи.

А потом Курапика резко краснеет: палец Гона перевязан. Обернут листом, словно пластырем.


End file.
